


驯养

by Lappland



Category: A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lappland/pseuds/Lappland
Summary: 他乐于见到疯狂设想的实现。





	驯养

此刻的“现实”，就像是意识的演绎，复刻着他阴暗的想法。

大脑里炸开的情绪究竟是兴奋还是混沌已经无法分清了。但另一位的处境明显比他要糟糕的多。头发散乱的少年跪坐在自己身前，轻轻摇晃着头却不知道在拒绝什么。准确的说他是脱力地倒下，使他能够保持这个姿势不倾倒的依靠物是含在口中的性器。被柔软口腔包裹的感觉让垣根帝督不由自主的倒吸一口凉气，一方通行顺从地张嘴接纳他，只剩下最基本的吮吸和舔舐——现在的他甚至不知道怎么用牙齿去对抗这个入侵者。

垣根帝督努力让自己保持冷静，在第一位苍白的技巧下他的欲望却如此旺盛，心理上的巨大快感无法忽视。——不，现在他还能称得上第一位吗？他伸手撩起一方通行的发尾，后者还在毫无知觉地承受着侵犯，纤瘦的脸庞被撑起来，强烈刺激下的眼角水亮泛红。

紧接着，垣根帝督笑了。

不知踪影的电极昭示着一方通行不可能有能力理解他表情的含义。他只是像人偶一样被穿插进他发丝的手牢牢控制着，把胜者的性器含的越来越深。垣根帝督却笑着用另外一只手自他的耳廓渐渐向下抚摸，感受他颤动的皮肤和其下纵横的血管。然后，然后再是触摸到那个紧扣在脖颈上的皮质项圈，把绳索握进自己手里。

下位者毫无防备地被抓起头发下按，顶端触到喉咙反射性的挤压干呕。在极度的快感当中垣根帝督注意到他的眼睛，与其只说是跟平常大不相同，不如说是没有任何情绪。只是水润失焦的红色，让人联想起香气馥郁的腐烂花朵，肮脏美丽共存一体。

是啊，他是多么美丽。扭曲的快意让垣根帝督最终选择扯着他的项圈，将精液射到他脸上。但他不认为这是他的诸多恶意行径中的一个。一方通行在他抽出性器的那一瞬间几乎就要倒下，现在被强行拉扯在原地，颤抖的眼睫和嘴唇挂着粘稠的液体，顺着脸侧的线条流下来。当然不是啦，因为他就应该是被这样对待的。垣根帝督颇有些愉悦地想到，随意的伸出手指从他的脸上刮下一些精液，再次撬开他的嘴。

一方通行没办法合上嘴，只能让清亮的涎水淌下嘴角。他在不知不觉中流了许多泪，垣根帝督发觉他艳红的眼角和干涸的泪痕，一副仿佛被使用过度的样子。毕竟是身体孱弱的第一位啊，被玩弄成这样一定吃不消吧。只需要一点耐心，药物和控制就可以让他打开身体，忘记能力与名号，做一个乖巧臣服的娼妓。

“我说什么来着？你果真就应该做个宠物。”

上位者愉快的插入他腿上驯服而精巧的宠物，后者喘息之间吐出艳红舌尖，只能感受而无法分辨的身体被顶弄得起起伏伏。他要完全的打开他，让苍白的根茎用尽气力供养起红熟的花朵，在欲浪顶尖被打碎。垣根帝督不吻他的唇而是吻他的脖颈，吻他没被皮革包裹的裸露的空白，也吻他在内侧补加过未元物质的项圈。


End file.
